


Change is Only Natural

by 1stBonesFan (1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The change from co-workers to something much more was gradual, and it all happened quite naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> There is no porn. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just for fun. Don’t sue.

Mike and Harvey spent a lot of their free time together. They never thought about it. They never planned it. It just…sorta…happened.

Their working relationship had expanded and morphed into a strong friendship without any real effort on either one of their parts. Working weekends had given way to movie marathons and ball games. After work drinks had given way to dinners. The occasional late night spent working on cases at Harvey’s condo had become less ‘occasional’ and more frequent, more Standard Operational Procedure. Mike crashing on the couch at the end of these nights had turned into Mike crashing in the guest room. This happened so often, Mike found that it was easier to keep a few suits, sweats, toiletries and other such sundries in the guest room closet and in the guest bath, instead of leaving early in the morning and stopping at his place to change before heading into work the next day.

Eventually it became a common occurrence for Mike to end up at Harvey’s place on a Friday evening to work and not leaving until they went to the office on the following Monday morning. The guest room became Mike’s room until finally they both realized it was a waste of Mike’s money to continue paying rent on a place that he only saw maybe a few days out of every month. So he terminated his lease when it ended later that month and moved what little he still had at his apartment into the condo. The weirdest part of him moving into Harvey’s condo and life so completely was that neither they nor anybody else found it weird at all. It just seemed so natural and logical.

Their Saturdays became dedicated movie marathon days. Mike would pop up a huge bowl of popcorn while Harvey would gather up other snacks and their beverages of choice. They’d meet up in the living room and sprawl out on the couch with all the snacks piled between them until they’d eaten everything and the empty wrappers and popcorn bowl covered the coffee table. At this point either one or the other of them would usually push his feet into the other one’s space and force them to either sit on the floor, take one of the (less than comfortable) armchairs or fight back. Mike usually ended up on the floor if it was Harvey taking over the couch. If it was Mike trying to stake his claim, Harvey usually fought back…and won. But sometimes, usually when it was cold outside, they’d both gravitate toward the middle of the couch where one of them would eventually pull the throw blanket off the back of the couch and they’d both huddle under it.

They were so used to being in each other’s space that when, at the end of their movie marathon one particularly cold Winter evening they found themselves huddled together under the blanket with Harvey’s arm around Mike, holding him close, it didn’t shock or even embarrass either of them. They simply grinned at one another and began cleaning up as they always did before retiring to their respective rooms, giving cordial “goodnights” and “sweet dreams” the same as ever. By the time Spring rolled around they had done this so often that they found they couldn’t get comfortable or fully enjoy a movie if they weren’t huddled together in some fashion. If either man had stopped and thought about it for any length of time, he may have found it odd that neither one found anything odd in this closeness. Again, it just seemed natural; normal. But because it felt so natural to both men, neither ever thought to question it.

So they spent most of their time together; working, relaxing, eating and bantering as they always had. Harvey tossed out quotes, Mike threw back a worthy line or two. Life was good. When the final change in their relationship came, neither man was surprised, shocked or even the slightest bit unsure about what was happening. 

It happened on a bright, crisp fall morning; nearly a year after Mike had terminated his lease and officially moved into the condo. Mike had court that morning and Ray would be dropping him off before taking Harvey to the office. As they prepared to leave the condo that morning they were discussing where they would be meeting for dinner that night. Harvey was straightening Mike’s tie (as per usual because the puppy was still unable to stand still long enough to look in a mirror before walking out the door) as Mike was pulling on his suit jacket. Without really thinking about it, Mike leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the older man’s lips. As he pulled back he looked into Harvey’s eyes with a smile and saw the soft smile on the other man’s face as well. After taking a quiet minute to acknowledge this new change and to return Mike’s soft kiss with one of his own, Harvey continued with their discussion of dining choices as they took the elevator down to the lobby to await Ray’s arrival. They were still bickering good-naturedly over Harvey’s choice of a snooty five-star restaurant as opposed to Mike’s more down to earth suggestion of burgers and beers at the mom and pop place a few blocks down from the office as Ray pulled up and they both slid into their usual seats in the back of the car. Once Harvey had given Ray the CD for the day and they had both settled, it seemed only natural for Harvey to take Mike’s hand in his and settle them, clasped together, on the seat between them.

If their eyes were a little brighter, their smiles a little wider or their quiet looks a little longer, nobody said a word. 

Even though everything had changed, nothing really had.


End file.
